onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Merry
| extra1=| extra2=| bounty=| devil fruit=| }} Merry is Kaya's loyal servant, and was the one who designed the Going Merry. Appearance Merry is a tall formally dressed butler whose most distinguishing feature is his lamb themed appearance. His hair is curly like a lamb's fleece and has two lamb horns sticking out of it. His lips also resemble those of a lamb's. Abilities and Powers Merry, as a servant of Kaya, is capable of doing what his occupation requires of him. He also has some sense in how to design a ship. His ship designing skills however are only limited to luxury ships made solely for transport of the rich, and how they look. Relationships Merry is a very dutiful and empathetic servant to his mistress, willing to fight and even die for her. At first, he is very antagonistic towards Usopp, who would constantly jump over the fence and hedges of Kaya's mansion and tell her eccentric stories as he felt that his lies would somehow corrupt Kaya. Despite his dislike for the boy, Merry never hurt him as he knew the tragic story of why Usopp is such a chronic liar. The reason being because it's the only thing that helps him cope with the death of his mother who he tried to save from her sickness by lying that his father, Yasopp had returned to be with his family. History One day while serving his duties, Merry noticed some trespassers come into the mansion while the guards who guarded the front gate went for lunch. Seeing this, Merry alerted Kurahadol, another servant of Kaya's who she confided in after the death of her parents.One Piece Manga - Vol. 3 Chapter 24, Merry alerts Kurahadol that some intruders came into the mansion while the guards were out for lunch. As Merry continued on with his duties that day, he received the special glasses that Kaya ordered from the next town and presented them to his mistress. These glasses were to be given as a present for Kurahadol for his third anniversary since he came to work under Kaya and her family. This Merry agreed would be a wonderful present. Though Merry had happily given Kaya the present that she planned to give Kurahadol, he soon found her later in a dire situation. Usopp had suddenly came to her window and started babbling that Kurahadol was actually a pirate named Kuro who wanted to steal her wealth. Believing that this was one of Usopp's lies in an attempt to kidnap Kaya, Merry vigilantly protected Kaya from Usopp and in the process shoot Usopp in the arm. As Merry directed some of the other people of the town who were chasing after Usopp, Merry was left with Kaya who had collapsed from the situation.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 4 Chapter 27 and Episode 11, Merry shots Usopp in the arm. That night when Merry met with Kurahadol again after Kurahadol's trip out of town, Merry informed his fellow servant of the events that transpired after Kurahadol left. As Merry explained to his fellow servant what happened, Kurahadol found Kaya's gift for him. Merry, seeing what Kurahadol found, explained to him what it was. Suddenly without warning, Merry saw Kurahadol break Kaya's gift. Merry was then informed of Kurahadol's true intentions. Realizing that what Usopp was telling was the truth, Merry tried to alert Kaya. Before he could get to her however, Merry was struck down by Kuro's blades and was left on the floor in a pool of his own blood.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 4 Chapter 28 and Episode 12, Merry is struck down by Kuro before he could alert Kaya. Though he was left wounded that night, Merry was fortunately found by his mistress. Upon being found, Merry told her what happened and asked her to try and stop Kuro from continuing with his scheme. After telling his mistress, Merry was left in the mansion while events involving Kuro, Kuro's crew, and the Straw Hats took place.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 4 Chapter 31 and Episode 13, Merry is found by Kaya and asks her to stop Kuro. After the entire ordeal took place, Merry's mistress came back and treated his wounds. As he learned from her what had happened while being treated, Merry was asked by his mistress to keep all that had a secret from the villagers. He was told that this was a request from Usopp who wanted it to be this way. As Merry agreed to this request, Merry was then asked by Kaya to give a ship to the Straw Hats as a reward for their help in the whole matter.One Piece Manga - Vol. 5 Chapter 40, Merry is treated by Kaya and was asked several things by his mistress. Agreeing to Kaya's request, Merry prepared the Going Merry for the Straw Hats. Upon presenting the ship, Merry explained the basics of the ship and how to maneuver it. After a joyful scene wherein Usopp joined up with the pirates, Merry noticed his mistress actually wanted Usopp to stay as they watched the Going Merry sail away. Seeing this, Merry confined with her of Usopp's past and the reason why he lies so much. After revealing to her of Usopp's story, Merry asked Kaya to become stronger to repay Usopp for everything he has done for her. With that, Merry's mistress agreed and told him that she would become a doctor.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 5 Chapter 41 and Episode 17, Merry presents the Going Merry to the Straw Hats and reveals Usopp's past to Kaya. Trivia * Merry's appearance and name is a reference to the nursery rhyme "Mary Had a Little Lamb". References External Links *Domestic sheep - Wikipedia article on the animal Merry is themed after *Mary Had a Little Lamb - Wikipedia article about the nursery rhyme Merry's appearance and name reference to Site Navigation Category:Human Category:Male Category:East Blue Characters